Revenge
by Doomboy64
Summary: A alien named Slaffer has taken over control of one of the Armada’s ships and is coming to Earth. Zim and Dib must work together to stop the Earth from being destroyed.
1. The New Threat

**Revenge**

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim.

A/N It would be a good idea to read the story Foster Abduction (In FHFIF) before reading this story. You can still read this story if you want to, but in some parts it would be hard to understand.

**Chapter One: The New Threat**

In deep space, a single pod was drifting there. It was carrying a life form that wasn't Human nor was it Irken. This life form went by the name of Slaffer. He was still think of the events that had occurred a month before. The images were still burned inside his head, and they were not going to leave. He had had the whole Earth under his control and he was stopped by a mere boy. He than saw a vast armada approaching his location.

"Computer. Run scanning process." said Slaffer.

"Scan complete. Ships identified as Irken. There next course is Earth." said computer.

"Reason for going to Earth." said Slaffer.

"Conquest." said computer.

"No that planet belongs to me!" yelled Slaffer.

"However earth is the last planet on a series of a very long list of planets. 9654 planets until Earth." said the Computer.

"Good." ,said Slaffer," set course for small ship on right side.

"Course set sir." said the computer.

**On Earth**

Zim was working quietly in his lab. He was experimenting on the effects of Irken technologies on bees. Everything he threw at them wouldn't kill them.

"Stupid Bees! Is there anything that can destroy you?!" screamed Zim.

"Maybe you can try a cupcake!" screamed Gir.

"Gir I have no use for your cupcakes." said Zim as he went to tamper with other devices.

"I love cupcakes!" screamed Gir.

"Oh by the way master the kid with the big head came to see you." said Gir.

"WHAT! YOU LET DIB IN!" said Zim.

"No. I mean yes." said Gir.

"That's right Zim and now I have a way to battle your technology." said Dib.

"You know nothing." said Zim.

"Well I just happen to know tha- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Dib.

Dib had been grabbed by one of Zim's machines. He was then shot through the house, into the sky, and crashed into his room.

"Well a minor set back, but I've done it." ,said Dib, "Irken technology can be destroyed by bees. Hahahahaha bees. I sould have know something stupid can destroy Zim, but how to use it."

"You could just shut up long enough so I can play my Gameslave 3!" screamed Gaz. She had been like this for two days straight sitting in her room playing it.

"Well no time to think now I have to go to sleep." said Dib.

**The next day**

Dib walked up to school that day. His backpack filled with sci-fi stuff and ways to stop Zim. He walked into class. He had gotten in at 8:29. He looked and saw no sine of Zim. "Must not be coming." Dib mumbled to himself.

"Hello class" ,said Miss Bitters," Today we will talk about how the many different ways Earth could be destroyed."

"Why?" said a random kid. Miss bitters appeared next to him.

"Do not question my TEACHING!" screamed Miss Bitters.

The kid then ran screaming out the door. This was another typical day in school for Dib.

**Zim's House**

Zim had been working on his base defenses. He was working on a way to stop the bees from destroying his base. He found out that Dib had discovered the secret of bees. Suddenly the monitor turned on.

"Calling all Invaders. This is a priority 4 distress call. The armada has been destroyed and the ships need repairs. Any Invaders receiving this message except Zim should report immediately." said the Red Tallest on the monitor.

"I wonder what could have destroyed are great armada." said Zim.

**In Deep Space**

Slaffer had gained control of one of the armadas ships. He then had began destroying the other ships in his range. He then had forced the crew to leave the ship. Then he started towards a planet unknown to the scanners. He had decided to go here because he was going to need something to take over the Earth that could only be found here.

**On Earth**

Dib had gone to Zim's base that day. He had been tracking something big in space using his dad's telescope. He had seen something big but couldn't focus it right. Dib knock at the door.

"Zim, I need to use your telescope." said Dib.

"Foolish Human! A invader never shares his equipment with the enemy. Now, leave before I make my evil devices do it." said Zim.

"Look, Zim if I'm right about this then Earth maybe destroyed." said Dib.

"But, that's a good thing." said Zim.

"I mean by someone who is not you." said Dib

"To the lab!" said Zim.


	2. Teaming Up

**Revenge**

**Chapter 2 Teaming Up**

The elevator in Zim's base was lowering with Zim and Dib aboard. Dib was looking at the base with joy. He usually was sneaking in and had no time to look at the base. They then came to a stop and walked out of the elevator. Dib ran over and went to the seat of the telescope.

"Ok, Zim the coordinates were sector 5/sub sector 3. " said Dib. Zim entered the coordinates into the computer which caused the telescope to shift to position. "Increase magnification by 200." said Dib. Zim then turned the dial and saw a Irken ship was coming towards the planet.

"Zim a Irken ship is coming towards the planet." said Dib. "Impossible! Our ships were destroyed by a ship that was taken over. It must be someone else trying to take over the Earth." said Zim.

Zim and Dib then walked to the Transmission post. Dib stepped back as Zim called the Tallest. "Invader Zim reporting." said Zim. "Zim were dealing with something here. What's wrong?" said the Red Tallest. "A Irken ship is approaching this planet. I would like to know what for." said Zim. "Well it might be the ship that was taken over by a single alien. He then destroyed are ships and took off. The situation is bad! The Purple Tallest was on the ship at the time and we believe he is still on the ship." said The Red Tallest.

"Wait, how did he take the ship? " asked Zim.

"We all went to the big ship to do something important." said The Red Tallest.

"You were watching sports weren't you." said Zim.

"Yes. Yes we were, but it was important it was Irken vs. Blorch. We lost. The slaughtering rat people beat us." said the Red Tallest.

"How bad?" said Zim.

"They killed us." said the Red tallest.

"That bad." said Zim.

"I mean, Zim, they killed our team literally. We had to forfeit in the 1st quarter." said the Red Tallest.

"Oh. Well Zim signing off. " said Zim.

Dib had been listening to all this. He realized Zim would have to destroy the ship. Then an idea came to Dib. "Hey, Zim." said Dib.

"What foolish Earth boy." said Zim.

"If we team up for the next few days we can build something to stop the ship." said Dib.

"Well I won't like it, but I guess there is no choice." said Zim.

**In deep Space**

"Can't this ship go any faster?!" screamed Slaffer.

"No Max speed is Warp One." said the Purple Tallest.

"You are no help to me." said Slaffer. He pushed a button which sent the tallest back to the cells.

"Great with this speed it will take me 8 weeks to get to planet Goser than to Earth." said Slaffer. He then went back to the front of the ship.

**At School**

"Today class we will be discussing the effects of poison on the organisms. Now get out your text books." said Miss Bitters.

"Miss Bitters I have to go to the library." said Dib.

"Yes, I must also go with him." said Zim.

"Ok just take a hall pass." said Miss Bitters.

Dib and Zim then went to the library. Dib then began pulling out books about bees. "Why are you getting books about bees Dib monkey." said Zim.

"Well Irken tech is weak against bees, so I want to see what bees have that makes your tech stop working." said Dib.

Dib and Zim spent hours researching and found a few possibilities that need to be test. They went back to class and Miss bitters was giving them there homework.

"For homework, I want you to study sections A-D in the index of your book. I will pick 10 words and you will have to tell me what page each one is on." said Miss Bitters.

"Can't you give us the ten words that we have to know instead of 200 we have to study?" asked a random kid.

"No." said Miss Bitters.

A/N Sorry about the wait I have had tons of stuff to do. Its short because I wanted to get something up soon. I'll try to update faster.


	3. Weapons

**Revenge**

A/N Sorry about the wait I had so much stuff to do but I'm am trying to write more.

**Chapter 3 Weapons**

Slaffer gazed at the plant coming closer to the Irken ship. He knew the planet far to well as his home world. He was a small blue alien, however the aliens on this planet were tall and red.

"Soon they will learn they should have never exiled me." said Slaffer. His ship now was in there air space and the transmissions began.

"You have invade our airspace. Please tell us why you are here." said the speaker on the ship. Slaffer ignored the message and began his descent. Soon ships came from the horizon. Slaffer light as he began firing upon them. They quickly fell. Slaffer then made his landing outside a temple. He walked upstairs and saw the person guarding the temple.

"You! I thought we made it clear never to co…" started the guard but he was quickly interrupted by a beam that hit him. It caused no pain, but when the guard opened his eyes he noticed he was short. Slaffer had just switched bodies with him.

"It's good to have my body back." said Slaffer. He was no longer the short blue alien. He was now a tall red alien with black hair and pointed ears. He walked over inside the temple and opened the door. There stood the most valued treasures of there people. The darkness blades. These two blades were both different. One was red and had a soft black glow around it. The other was black and had a soft red glow around it.

Slaffer grabbed the swords and walked out the temple doors. There were about 100 aliens standing there ready to fight. Slaffer however jumped over them all and boarded one of the Warships of his planet. Then he used the tractor beam to carry the Irken ship. He was gone.

**On Earth**

Zim and Dib were experimenting in Zim's lab. They were trying to figure out what the bees had that destroyed Irken technology.

"Zim, do you know of any flaws in Irken tech." said Dib.

"Well, there is one. In every Irken device there is a chip that is sound sensitive but only to one frequency." said Zim.

"Zim that's it! It's the bees buzzing that causes the meltdown. Lets put that theory into testing." said Dib.

Dib then grabbed the chip Zim referred to and placed it in a sound room. Dib then channeled the bees buzzing into the room. Almost instantly the chip shattered. "Well Zim there is your problem." said Dib.

"Now all we have to do is make a sound cannon. It can launch homing device speakers that go to Irken tech. Then when it gets close enough it well begin to play a recording of the bees." said Zim.

**In deep space**

Slaffer looked at his creation a hybrid ship he had made. It was half- Irken and Half- Warship. He had worked out all the flaws with both designs. He had gotten rid of a chip in the Irken tech that would have broke down at a frequency that could be found on the Earth. The sound of bees.

"My ship should get to earth within a day. Soon all of humanity will fear the name Slaffer! Muhahahahahahahahahahahahaha. " said Slaffer.

A/N Sorry again it is short but I wanted to get something up before my story falls in the void. I again will try to get more done.


	4. First Strike

**Revenge**

**Chapter 4 First Strike**

"All right class, who can tell me the what 4 my age is?" said Miss Bitters.

"Uh, 45" said a student.

"Wrong." said Miss Bitters.

Zim and Dib were sitting through another one of Miss Bitters 'exciting' lessons. The bell rang to go home and all the students got up.

At Zim's base Zim and Dib were coming up with alternate weapons, just in case the bee cannon didn't work. Between them, they had made a exoskeleton for Dib, a few beam cannons and a energy sword.

"Well, I think we are ready." said Zim.

"Not yet, we have one more thing to do." said Dib

"What's that?" said Zim.

"We have to improve your robot." said Dib.

"What!? Gir is one of the most highly advanced Irken Sir's ever built." said zim as he looked at Gir who was eating a cupcake.

"Zim, he's eating a cupcake. If he is so advanced then why does he think he needs to eat?" said Dib.

"No, I'm sorry but Gir is off limits, but if you want to make a robot of your own fine." said Zim.

"Whatever. Well Zim, I'm going home so see you tomorrow." said Dib as he walked out the door.

"Gir, get me a drink." said Zim.

**The Next Day**

Dib was staring out the window outside. He had nothing better to do unless he wanted to fill his head with the useless information that Miss Bitters talked about. He then noticed something streaking across the sky. It looked as if it had landed outside of town. Dib then raised his hand.

"Yes, Dib." said Miss Bitters.

"I have to go home. I feel bad." said Dib.

"How bad?" said Miss Bitters.

"Pretty bad." said Dib.

"Very well." said Miss Bitters.

"Miss Bitters." ,said another random student, "can I go to the bathroom?"

"No, you didn't raise your hand. Plus that's the second time to day, so you get DETENTION!" screamed Miss Bitters as she pushed a but on her desk. A trap door opened up and the kid feel down. After the kid had disappeared flames shot up from the hole.

"Did those flames hurt him?" asked another student.

"I don't know." said Miss Bitters

Dib left the classroom after this episode. He had ran from school all the way to Zim's house. He then told Zim what he had seen. They then armed themselves with the weapons they had made. Dib put on the exoskeleton and grabbed the beam sword. Zim grabbed the to beam cannons and Gir followed carrying the bee cannon. They then rushed to the sight were the crash had happened.

They had arrived at the crash site. The ship however was not damaged and was floating in the air.

"Lets take it down." said Zim as he grabbed the bee cannon. He fired seven shots at the ship. The sound of bees buzzing filled the area for about a minute, but the ship never came down.

"What, impossible!" said Dib.

Suddenly a column of light came down and a alien emerged from it. Dib looked at the alien he was about 5 feet tall and had red skin and black hair. He was also carrying two powerful looking swords.

"If this is earth greatest defense then I going to laugh." said the alien.

"Your going to regret that." said Dib. He rushed towards the alien with his beam sword.

"I have no time for this." said the alien as he struck dib down with one of the swords. The blow destroyed must of Dib's suit and had destroyed the beam sword. Zim then shot at the alien with the two cannons. Instead of dodging them the alien let them hit. When the smoke cleared the alien stood unscratched.

"Ha. Is that best you can do?" said the alien.

"No one taunts a Irken Invader." said Zim.

"Irken. That makes me light more. I took a ship right under there nose and I have one of your Tallests. There is nothing you can do to stop me. So remember who defeated you, and all of your Irken kind. I am Slaffer, earths new ruler." said Slaffer.

Before Zim could say otherwise, he rushed to his ship and shot into the sky.

A/N Yea a long chapter it makes me so happy. Well I hoped you liked it.


	5. More Time

**Revenge**

**Chapter 5 More Time**

After there horrible battle with Slaffer, Dib and Zim had retreated to Zim's base. Dib had not been hurt in the battle but Zim had a few scratches on him that look in rough shape.

"Listen Dib, we need to get off this planet. We can go to my orbiting base. Besides I have better weapons up there to combat him." said Zim.

"That sounds good, no since trying with stuff that has failed." said Dib.

Zim and Dib then walked through the transporter. Dib had seen this place before. The last time he saw it was when Zim trapped him here a while back.

"Dib, I'm going to find out more information about this Slaffer guy. I have some equipment in the back that you can mess with. See if you can make a plan or something." said Zim as he was walking into a room.

Zim had began searching for Slaffer. He had first tried the Irken database. That came back with nothing. Then he began tapping into other databases across the universe. He had a small lead come from a database in a uncharted sector. He then came to a small system of planets. He began checking each planet one by one. He found what he was looking for, he found a list of dangerous life forms that could be found in that sector. He had locked on Slaffer. "Let's see, computer show me the felonies connected to Slaffer." said Zim. The computer the began showing thousands of pages of problems. The strange thing was that the guy identified as Slaffer was always a different person. "What? This can't be right! Computer bring up a picture of Slaffer." said Zim. The computer then began showing pictures off all shorts of aliens. "Computer search for a picture of Slaffer with red skin and black hair." said Zim. The computer then flashed up a few pictures finally recognizable to Zim. He was lucky to have found a bio about him as well. Zim was drawn to a list of special abilities near the bottom. "Let's see here he has the ability to switch bodies and has the ability to control other peoples minds." said. Zim was very concerned by this fact. He then began research on the two swords Slaffer had been carrying.

Dib had begun tampering with the equipment, but he was thinking of anything. He then noticed a computer in the corner. Dib walked over to it a realized it was working by itself. "I guess the computers are linked to each other." said Dib. He watched as Pictures of the two swords Slaffer had been carrying. He began to read the computer screen. " The swords of darkness are a very powerful weapon. They can combined to form a super blade which is rivaled by no other. They also have the ability to create endless lands of darkness on what ever planet they are placed into. The only way this works is if the swords are placed in the planet's weak point." said Dib. The rest didn't matter to him. he now knew what Slaffer was going to do he ran to Zim.

"Zim, Slaffer is going to…" began Dib, but he was interrupted by Zim.

"I know Dib." said Zim.

"Well what should we do?" said Dib.

"We have only one choice, we most us the Temporal Time Displacement device." said Zim.

"Wait, that's the thing that changed me into a giant robot." said Dib.

"I know but we have no time more time the process has already begun. " said Zim as he pointed to Earth. The Earth was starting to be consumed by darkness. They had been planning to long thought Dib. They should have been down there trying to stop him, but they had stayed in safety while the Earth was being destroyed. Dib knew what they had to do.

"Ok Zim, lets go." said Dib.

Dib walked into a room shown to him by Zim. There stood a giant portal. It contained a blue spiral and many other things attached to it.

"Dib, I have done some work on it so now we can go in to it, and not be rejected. Also we can now lock on to the target we wish to be exchanged with." said Zim.

"So this machine takes objects from the present and replaces them with objects in the past." said Dib.

"Yes. Now I'll go first." said Zim.

Zim then walked slowly into the portal. After he had passed through a basket ball came out of it. Dib then stepped into the portal. He felt very weird for a moment and came out the other side.

Dib got up and brushed the dirt off his shirt. He then saw Zim.

"Zim, where are we?" asked Dib.

"We are at the time were we first found out about the ship going missing from the armada." said Zim.

"So we have a month to prepare." said Dib.

"No Dib we are not waiting for him to come here we are going to were he was last seen… Planet Goser.

A/N I hoped you like the new chapter. I am so happy because I bought the Invader Zim DVD collection. I know own ever episode of Invader Zim!


	6. Dark World

**Revenge**

A/n sorry about the wait I went blank but this new chapter rocks. Now with 100 more GIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 6 Dark World**

Dib and Zim had decided they were going to the planet. They had only started walking away from there position when a the tree in front of them turned into Gir.

"Gir I thought I told you to stay behind." said Zim

"There was no food so I came here. Without food I go crazy! " said Gir.

"Very well, but you really have to get going." said Zim.

"Zim, I think there is something wrong about this place." said Dib.

"Your just crazy there is nothing wrong." said Zim.

Then all of a sudden the scenery began to get shaky. Then the world as they knew it disappeared and they were in Zim's holographic room.

"What is going on!" said Dib.

"I have no idea!!!" screamed Gir.

"So good to see you again. It has been a while." said Slaffer.

"You, how? When? Man I'm confused." said Dib.

"Well it starts back five years ago, when you entered the temporal field." said Slaffer.

"What? That was only a few minutes ago." said Zim.

"After you two fled to Zim's orbiting base, I had already been there. I then stumbled upon your object transfer device. I made it appear that you were going back in time, when you have actually come five years into the future. I used Zim's holo room to trick you if it wasn't for that power failure I was going to keep you there forever." said Slaffer.

"Wow, your worse then Dib. I thought dib explained every single detail, but you, you just can't shut up." said Zim.

"I don't think you should be sarcastic right now. Seeing as how your entire planet has been engulfed in darkness." said Slaffer.

Dib was thinking of away to escape, but how. Slaffer was at the only exit and there was no power. Dib got an idea.

"Hey Gir, I have a bag of tacos. Get us out of here and you get the tacos." said Dib

Gir then changed from blue eyes to red and rushed to the exit. Five minutes later they were running outside as far away from the house as they could.

"Hey! Where I my tacos!!! I need them! I need them!" screamed Gir.

They had stopped running about 20 minutes later. Dib was finally realizing the changes earth had undertaken. This world had dark soil and the sky was blocked out by black clouds. This new world reminded him a lot the nightmare world he had created in his brain. However, they couldn't just go through his head and escape. They were stuck here.

"Well, we need to go somewhere." said Zim.

"I think we should go to the school." said Dib.

"I like school!" screamed Gir.

They had traveled a very short distance to get to the school. It look as if it had been trashed. The door to the entrance had fallen over and there were many cracks on the outside. They then entered the school and walked to the ever familiar classroom of Miss Bitters's. The classroom look rather normal. The desks still in order and the room was clean. Zim walked over to Miss Bitters's desk. He then found a panel of buttons.

"Well I think I know a good spot to hide in." said Zim as he pushed a button.

One of the desks then fell into the trap door. No fire came up like before it just lead to a dark pit. Zim then jumped down. Dib and Gir quickly followed. Zim, Dib, and Gir found themselves in a metal compound. There were many people moving about and planning strategies.

"What is this place?" said Dib.

Then a very familiar face came to view. Dib had seen the figure many times on his computer but had only seen him once in person.

"Agent Dark Booty, what are you doing here." said Dib.

"We have formed a resistance against Slaffer. We are the last of the humans not to fall under his control." said the Agent.

"If your wondering why I haven't aged it's because we traveled into the future." said Dib.

"I was wondering why you weren't answering our calls. Well our group is composed of many individuals you may know from the past. The majority of us is the swollen eye ball. Then we have the Sgt. Slabrankle of mall security and his army of zombies, Miss Bitters, and the host of Mysterious Mysteries.

"Wow, that is a mixed bunch." said Zim.

"I hope they have tacos!" said Gir.


	7. The Plan

**Revenge**

**Chapter 7 The Plan**

Dib, Zim, and Gir were escorted to the main battle deck. In the room there laid a large map of the earth and the space surrounding it. The map had many holograms on it of ships moving around it.

"If I have everyone's attention, I have called you here to propose a plan. According to intelligence there is a temporal displacement device onboard this orbiting base. Our goal is to get Zim, Dib, and Gir there to fix it, and go back in time so they can stop this future from ever happening. So anyone have an suggestions?" said Agent Dark Booty.

"Well, I have a transporter in my base that lead directly to the orbiting base." said Zim.

"Ok, that will get us to the orbiting base, now how to get to Zim's base." said Agent Dark Booty

"The mall in the down town area can transform into a giant robot. I made it to protect the mall from any threat." said Sgt. Slabrankle.

"Okay but we will need a distraction, which is were we come in." said Agent Dark Booty.

"I have no idea what there saying." said Gir.

The plan was to take place during the next transfer of ships. When the ships come down to the ground, there would be no air defense so it would be great to activate the plan.

**Later that night**

Dib had been trying to sleep, but all this was overwhelming. Suddenly a alert activated. Flashing lights went off, and many people were rushing to get away.

"What's going on?" asked Dib.

"No, time to explain, just follow me." said Agent Dark Booty.

Dib followed him to a room that was sealed when everyone entered.

"So, what is this?" asked Dib.

"This is our safe room, it protects us from the dark mist." said Agent Dark Booty.

"The what?" asked Dib.

"It's a substance that turns people into Slaffer's slaves. It is releast from the swords every month." said Dark Booty.

"Oh." said Dib.

After, a hour of being crammed into the room. The door's opened and everyone went back to duties.

**The next day**

Many people were looking at a radar that detected people. In the past it had been used to locate people who were of key value, but now it was useless since the dark mist took over practically everybody. The monitor however was detecting two life forms that were nearby.

"Well, we haven't done this in a while. Sound the alarm its time for a rescue mission." said Agent Dark Booty.

"Cool, can we pick up tacos on the way." said Gir.

The ship they used to get to the facility was very fast. They had not been spotted and they had entered the facility. Dib, Zim, Gir, and a few members from the swollen eyeball had come.

"We're getting close to the signal." said Dib who was holding a smaller version of the radar.

They then entered a room that had two capsule looking objects in it.

"Hey those our Irken stasis capsules. I could open these in a few seconds." said Zim who began pounding at a keyboard.

The capsules opened to show two people.

"It can't be." said Dib who had looked at the capsules.

There standing in front of him was Gaz and Professor Membrane.

A/N Sorry this chapter is short, it is more of a set up for the next chapter.


	8. Break Out

**Revenge**

**Chapter 8 Break Out**

"Gaz, Dad, What are you doing here?" said Dib.

"No time to explain we only have a few minutes to get out" said Professor Membrane.

Dib then realized why. After Zim had opened the cells a clock came on with 5:00 on it. From that point it had been counting down. Then the message finally came over then intercom.

"This building will self-destruct in 5 minutes. Please make a note of it." said the intercom.

They began running down the hall way of which they had come. Until a metal door came down to block there way. They then headed off down a different hallway which had the same results.

"This is hopeless." said Dib.

"No its not, when I was here at a previous time, I remember seeing a main control room." said Membrane.

"Lets go." said Dib.

All of them followed a maze of paths that seemed to go on for hours. They finally reached the control room. They began searching for any button that might help them. Gir managed to find the right button, only because he was pushing them all hoping food or any drink product would come out. Now all the security systems were disabled. Then the intercom came on again.

"This building will self-destruct in one minute, now would be a good time to RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" said the intercom.

Zim to keep up with the others, made his spider legs come out of his backpack. Then another metal door came down.

"What I thought we shut down security." said Dib.

"We, have no time for this." said Zim as his spider legs shot four energy beams at the door. Then door then fell over and they ran down the long dark hallway.

"Hey, Zim. Why didn't you do that on the other doors?" said Dib.

"Good question, I don't know." said Zim.

They then saw the light that lead out of the endless hallway. They were so close. After what had felt like hours, they had finally made their escape. They then got behind another building and waited to here the explosion.

Suddenly there was a large explosion, Everyone felt the earth tremble beneath there feet. They could here the sounds of glass breaking and destruction everywhere.

"We made it." said Dib.

"No, Whoever did this will pay! I was on the final boss of my Gameslave 3, then they had to put me in that stasis cell! My batteries are now dead and I' pretty sure, by the looks of what condition the planet is there are no more batteries left! I vow that the person that did this will feel my wrath, and be plunged into a pit darkness forever!" said Gaz.

"Well, I think you will get your chance." said a dark voice that came from above them.

"No, not you." said Dib.

"Yes, me did you really think I would just sit by and watch you escape. Now you will all feel pain." said Slaffer.

Slaffer then slowly hovered down on to the wreckage of the explosion, and drew out a black sword. This however was not one of the swords he had used to bring the planet to total darkness. He lunged at them. The swollen eyeball agents started firing there laser cannons at him. He dodged them and made a swift move with his blade. It did not however kill them it put them it what seemed to be hypnotizing them. The four agents quickly turned on them.

"Like, my new sword, I made it from condensed dark mist." said Slaffer

"This is bad we have t-" began the last of the agents, only to be taken over by the power of the sword.

Zim then shot his energy beams at Slaffer. Slaffer not be aware of what was happening fell out of the sky. Then the sword he was hold fell out of his hand. Dib grabbed it and then ran back to the rest.

"Okay everyone, I have a device to get us out of this." said Prof. Membrane as he pushed a button on his white lab coat. A green ray entrapped then all, and they were transported back to the resistance headquarters.

"Welcome back." ,said Dark Booty, "It seems like every thing went well."


End file.
